


Something New

by Fairheads



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairheads/pseuds/Fairheads
Summary: Charlie brings something new to the bedroom...
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 2





	Something New

“So I was thinking...” Charlie ran his hand down Duffy’s arm seductively. They were lying in bed together, after a long day. Duffy looked up at him, he had a slightly embarrassed, sheepish look on his face. Raising her eyebrow, she waited for him to complete his sentence.

“That we could try maybe... try something new?” Charlie was now blushing, whatever he was thinking of, was making him feel slightly uncomfortable. Duffy was enjoying watching him squirm, he was so shy about talking about some things. She decided to tease him for a bit longer, leaning up on her elbow, she asked,

“Oh? Are you getting bored of me, Charlie Boy?”

She pointed her finger at his chest accusingly. He became even more flustered.

“Oh no, it’s not that. You know I love our... ‘bedroom time’...” he replied.

“But you want to do it somewhere new? I mean we’ve already tried the kitchen, the lounge, the hall, the bathroom. I’m struggling to think of where else? Outside?” Duffy laughed.

“Well, there’s an idea!” He chuckled, winking.

“That’s not what I meant though... I was just wondering if you wanted to... ?”

“Charlie, you’ve going to have to spit it out. I don’t know what you’re getting at.” Duffy responded in mock exasperation.

“Oh god, I’m rubbish at this,” Charlie shook his head and rubbed his neck anxiously.

“You are *not* rubbish. I love that you want to try new things.” Duffy softened her pretence and kissed him reassuringly.

“Okay... so I got you, us, a present,” he said reaching under the pillow, he pulled out a paper bag and handed it to Duffy. Her eyebrows raised, she looked at him with a puzzled expression.

She opened it slowly, peeking inside. In the bag there was a smooth, purple vibrator, in its packaging. Duffy’s eyes widened and she swallowed hard, she hadn’t used one before. Sure she was up for trying new things- positions, locations, even a set of furry handcuffs that she had won in a raffle once, but this was all new. Reading her slightly concerned look, Charlie quickly interrupted,

“We don’t have to. I just heard they could be pretty fun, enhance your sensations or something like that. I just wanted to make it good for you.” Duffy’s heart jumped, he really was the sweetest, most generous, loving man. She placed a finger to his mouth, in an attempt to quieten him, her face once again relaxed.

“It is already good for me Charlie, please don’t ever think it’s not.” She reassured him, before adding,

“I mean, I don’t know what to do with it, but we can have a go, maybe you can show me?” She whispered, before winking at him and biting her lip. He smiled back, grateful that she was entertaining his idea and not becoming angry with him!

Pulling him into her, she kissed him softly at first. His hands began roaming over her slinky nighty, he couldn’t help himself, but she wasn’t complaining. Their kiss continued for some minutes before Charlie rolled onto his back and reached for the packaging. He had some trouble getting the vibrator out of its plastic case. Duffy watched Charlie concentrating and smiled to herself, he had that look of quiet determination, that she loved. She lay next to him on her side, her left arm gently tickling his tummy and playing with his tuft of chest hair. Charlie loved feeling her soft fingertips exploring his torso, he paused for a moment, reaching down to kiss her on the forehead.

Finally, he freed the device from its packet, tossing the plastic onto the floor. Thankfully it already had batteries in it so he wouldn’t need to struggle anymore. Charlie studied it carefully, it wasn’t one of those ridiculously big ones- he hadn’t wanted to scare her; in fact he had bought one smaller than his own manhood, worried that he wouldn’t be ‘enough’ again otherwise. Duffy nuzzled into his side, reaching up she cautiously ran a finger over the purple silicon, it felt smoother than she imagined and she didn’t find it intimidating.

“Let’s see how this thing works hey,” Charlie announced, pressing a button located at the bottom of the vibrator. The vibrator began to buzz softly. Raising his eyebrows, he smiled at Duffy. He pressed it again, this time there was slightly more movement and vibration. He continued pressing it, until it reached its maximum setting, the vibrator was moving, vibrating, thrusting all over the place; Charlie could barely keep it in his hands. He turned it off laughing and looked down at Duffy, who laughed too.

“Bit of a handful!” He grinned. She smiled back.

Charlie noticed her eyes dilated and wide, they held that expression that he knew so well; she was undoubtedly turned on. Placing the vibrator down on the bed, he reached for her, caressing her cheek, he kissed her gently. She deepened their kiss hungrily. Running his hand down her side and back up, he ran his hands softly over the material covering her breasts. Her nipples stood to attention. Moving back down her body, he reached one hand up underneath her camisole nighty, finding her breast. Her breathing was becoming faster, she kissed him passionately in response to his touch. Reaching over, he circled her other breast, flicking her nipple. She reached down and removed her nighty completely, she was getting hot and finding it restrictive. Charlie laughed, she smiled back and rolled her eyes at him playfully.

Charlie continued exploring her body. She lay on her back, him on his side. Moving his fingers south, he began to tease her, touching her everywhere other than where she desperately wanted to be touched. He tickled endless patterns on her tummy and thighs. She looked up at him with pleading eyes but he continued his pleasurable torment.

“Please, Charlie...” Duffy’s breaths were fast and shallow.

“What do you want love?” Charlie whispered, feigning innocence.

“Argh! You know!!” She breathed back, feeling increasingly frustrated with him and the situation.

“I do?” He pretended to be confused, he enjoyed teasing her, turning her on until she was absolutely ready. She looked away from him, beyond frustrated. Suddenly, reaching down, Charlie ended the torment, delicately touching her wet vulva.

“This?” He enquired. She turned back to face him, nodded repeatedly with those big, searching eyes.

“You are such a tease,” she explained in between breaths.

“Sorry, but you are so sexy, I can’t help it.”

Before long, he held two fingers at her entrance for a moment, her hips bucked to meet them and his two fingers entered her completely. Duffy let out a low moan.

“Can we try...?” Charlie asked, referring to the new toy. She nodded, a little apprehensively.

Still moving his fingers in and out, Charlie reached for the vibrator with his other hand. He turned it on to its lowest setting and ran it over her thighs and stomach, constantly looking for her reaction. She didn’t seem to mind, in fact she seemed to enjoy it. Moving it slowly, he placed it to the left of her clitoris. She instantly moaned.

“That feels good,” she told him. Wrapping her arm around his shoulders, she held on to him. With one hand operating the vibrator and the other moving inside her, Charlie was fascinated to watch her reactions. Duffy’s face and chest were redder and her breathing quicker now. The occasional moan escape her lips, as her eyes shut, focusing on the sensations she was experiencing. Charlie reached down and kissed her neck, before whispering in her ear,

“You’re beautiful,” He was turning her on even more but she couldn’t really acknowledge what he was saying,

“God Charlie, that feels so good,”

“Good, you enjoy it love,” turning up the settings to the next, Duffy moaned again.

Charlie reached down and licked and kissed her breast. So many feelings, Duffy felt close to orgasm.

“Oh god, Charlie, I think I’m going to come,” she said in an almost panicked voice.

Moving up to her ear,

“It’s okay love, open your eyes,” he encouraged her.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

“You come whenever you are ready,” he reassured her. That was all she needed to hear, the feeling of his fingers, the vibrator and his eyes looking lovingly at her.

“Ohhh fuck,” she came, hard, her body trembling and muscles contracting around his fingers. Charlie laughed, she wasn’t normally one to swear. He switched off the vibrator and lay it on the bed. Kissing her.

“What did you think?” He asked her. She didn’t hesitate to answer,

“Fucking incredible!” She smiled at him.

“Thank you,” she reached for him again, kissing him passionately.

“Oh, most definitely my pleasure,” he replied, winking at her, his erection clear to see.


End file.
